How Cheryl Blossom really feels about Betty Cooper
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Cheryl's true feelings towards Betty. AN: Rated M for graphic sex, swearing, & dark themes.


AN: This is my second Riverdale FanFic. But it's my first Betty/Cheryl Femslash. It's also my first angst filled FanFic, but don't worry it's also happy fluff. It's rated M for a reason. It's going to be a short one-shot. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Cheryl was surprised to learn that Betty Cooper, sweet and innocent, Betty Cooper was into girls, specifically into Cheryl herself. And Cheryl was surprised to find out how good at oral sex Betty was. Specifically how good she was at eating pussy. Like really good, gripping the bed sheets, toes curling, making Cheryl scream her name waking up the entire fucking universe with Betty's name on her lips and not giving a flying fuck who heard or who knows kind of fucking awesome, good.

So here Cheryl Blossom was in her bed stark naked with Betty Cooper who was also completely naked between Cheryl's legs, eating her out and giving her the best orgasm that she has ever had in her entire life. After Betty had finished eating her out, she just cuddled into Cheryl and fell asleep because getting Cheryl off, had got her off as well. Because really, Betty had worn Cheryl out in a good way, making her pleasantly sore in all the right places. This is all started because of how rough and commanding that Cheryl had been during a particular tough River Vixens practice. Betty got so wet and horny seeing Cheryl get mad during their practices. So right after practice had ended, after all the other River Vixens had left the locker room, Betty walked straight to Cheryl and she then confessed her feelings, the feelings that she had hidden for so long, she finally told Cheryl how she really felt, and she was so fucking happy to learn that Cheryl felt the same way about her.

Cheryl was both shocked and turned by Betty's confession. Cheryl then kissed Betty, and she then told Betty that she felt the same way for Betty that Betty felt for her. Betty had kissed Cheryl back. They both pull away from the kiss, breathless. Cheryl then invited Betty over to her family's Mansion and Betty said yes. After fixing their make up, they walk out of the school hand in hand to Cheryl's car to drive to Cheryl's home. They both got in Cheryl's car, Cheryl got in the driver's side and Betty got into the passenger's side. Cheryl turned her car on and they pulled out of the high school's parking lot and drove towards her home with Betty. Betty was so excited that she could finally be alone with Cheryl as her and Cheryl drove to Thornhill Manor, the Blossom's Mansion. Luckily there wasn't anybody else there but them.

They had barely made it to Cheryl's bedroom when Betty had slammed Cheryl against her bedroom door, kissing her hard and passionately, their tongues meeting and sliding against each other. Cheryl managed to gently push Betty off of her long enough to open and then she kissed Betty hard, all lips, tongue, and teeth, not wanting to be outdone by a Cooper or anybody. But that was until Betty had flipped them around and she shoved Cheryl towards her bed, after Cheryl had landed softly on her silken sheets covered bed and Betty had crawled on top of her and kissing her hard taking their breath and after Betty started to take both of their, Cheryl realized that she loved this new version of Betty, this Dark Betty.

Cheryl wasn't one for cuddling after sex, but she would do anything for Betty if it's just to see her smile, her very _Betty Cooper Smile,_ the smile that would make it hard for Cheryl not to smile back in return. The reason why Cheryl usually doesn't cuddle with her lovers is because she kicks them out right after they had fucked, but she would give them enough time to get dressed, she wouldn't want her lovers to get caught naked leaving her bedroom because that would just end bad for everyone else including herself involved.

But for Cheryl she would let Betty stay in her bed forever so that maybe, just maybe that a little bit of Betty's sunshine filled heart will overtake the dark coal of her own heart so that she won't darken Betty's soul. Because Cheryl realized that Betty has captured her heart and she realized that she didn't want Betty to let it go, because maybe with Betty, Cheryl could get her happy ending. Because Cheryl had realized too late that she had fallen in love with Betty, and she totally okay with that because maybe being with Betty would make her a better person. The kind of love that Cheryl had for Betty was the kind of love that was indescribable, unforgivable, unforgiving, unforgettable, heartbreaking, amazing, crazy, wonderful, great and life changing. Cheryl would do anything to experience that kind of love with Betty, and she will until her dying breath. Because Cheryl Blossom was irrevocably and irreversibly in love with Betty Cooper the girl who would un darken her black heart with heart of love and light. And Cheryl wouldn't have it any other way.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There's my first Betty/Cheryl Femslash FanFic. I think it turned out really good. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. It's my first angst filled FanFic. Should I do a companion piece in Betty's POV? Leave it in a review. As always please read review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I decided to go over some of my FanFic's to see if I had made any mistakes. I read over this one & I realized that I didn't really give any background before Cheryl & Betty left the school. So I added some. I hope that y'all will like it. As always please read review.


End file.
